


Roots Grown

by Ratfanta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Dementia, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratfanta/pseuds/Ratfanta
Summary: Komaeda moves to a small town to get away from problems and start anew.





	1. Chapter 1

It was uncomfortably cool in the mid-autumn, a large two-story house that once looked so elegant and well built now looked old with weeds growing all over the lawn the floorboards groaning under a light amount of weight and doors creaking at the slightest movement.

It's cold very cold well at least to Nagito Komaeda. It was his teeth that had been chattering since he had arrived. Finally, leaving the porch he opened the door to his new home, closing it as he entered his boxes containing his valuables which had already been placed inside the old scary looking house.

He looked around. It wasn't so bad, he thought to himself. With his experience in cleaning, he would be able to manage this for sure 

Dusting an old couch in the middle of the living room, it looks uncomfortable -- a few springs were poking out and it had smudges on it. Komaeda decided to place some old blankets -- he wouldn't mind throwing away later -- onto the couch.

He laid down on the couch, attempting to fall asleep. He couldn't.

Instead, Komaeda just stayed in his uncomfortable position, humming a tune that reminded him too much of Hajime. It was a wedding tune. Once he started humming, a ping of pain jabbed him in his chest.

He felt watery streaks roll down his cheek, feeling cold there as well. Soon, his vision became blurry and all he could really see was the brightness of the moonlight leaking from his tied up window curtains, though he refused to get back up and close it.

He's reminded of all his pathetic attempts in the past.

Komaeda moved his arms towards his messy hair pulling it aggressively he feels so depressed and angered.

Lonely,

Useless,

Hopeless... 

All these mixed feelings made his head spin. This was a feeling that was greatly unwanted by the young man.

It took him awhile to finally notice he had been crying.


	2. Then to Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't read if you're sensitive?

Lazily, Stretching his arms along with a loud yawn he got up. Usually, komaeda would have taken a shower in the morning though this being a new place it still needed much work to be done so instead he made his way to some boxes work would surely help his racing thoughts

He feels more at ease than he was with-well where he once lived at, it was much worse for him then, than now.

-

It wasn't long until he worked his way to the yard, though it would be much more difficult, gardening wasn't something he really focused on.

He let go of the gardening tool he did not know the name, not use of and pulled on his hair rather hard as he yelled out loud due to stress, his neighbors must think he's crazy.

"Great," he said to himself "first day here, and I'm already making a bad impression" komaeda sighed heavily, maybe some tea and a book to read would make him feel better? Yeah, he'll go with that "how pathetic" he mumbled to himself as he enters his haunted looking house, he really needs to stop being so damn lazy and get work done

"That's why he left" he bit his lips

He places a pot with tap water onto the stove, turning it on, as he took out a book about the damage and how cancer works, recommended by his doctor, he didn't really remember why or how the topic of cancer was even brought up in the first place, he hasn't been remembering much of anything for the past few months, komaeda sat down at the dusty kitchen seat opening his book, but reading it became difficult as a swarm of unwanted thoughts messed with him "stop" he let go of the book as he smacked his forehead, everything became a blur, this occurs sometimes to him, the best way he has learned to deal with it is to just wait it out, stupid? Yeah, he really thought he was.

The pot of water started making loud bubbling noises, clearing him of unwanted thoughts, he gotten the steaming pot, he didn't mind the pain, it was like a small sting really, he poured the boiled water in a cup and continued on making tea, he sipped it burning his young a bit, he had a pretty high pain tolerance.

"I shouldn't be allowed to pity myself," he said to himself "such scum shouldn't be allowed to" rather proudly he stated, sitting back down as he held his tea and got back to, attempt, reading his book.

He's going to die alone, why was he even trying at this point? There is nothing he could do to make anything better at this rate, all he wanted was to be held by the arms of someone who truly loves him, was he even worthy of such a high thing such as love?

Small squeaks were heard, and he dropped what he was previously doing, how was he so distracted?

It's a rat, a baby one at that, he couldn't help but awe as he grabbed the tiny thing, yeah it may hold some sickness, but he stupidly still held it on his palms, it was gray, and dangerously thin, so he held it to his chest caring as he looked for food, and a thing to place the rodent in, the worse thing he could do.


	3. Liar Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here!!

Work was boring, quiet and entirely uneventful, annoying parents along with rowdy children pestering helpless creatures, stupid kids "OH MY GOD!!" Kokichi Oma yelled with a raspy, strained, voice, eyes squinted in annoyance, he looked to his side head rested upon the palm of his hand.

He works at a pet shop, at the counter, his time was almost over, he was glad he only have to spend an hour more at work so he'd be able to get home to his adoring pets, don't get him wrong he doesn't hate his job- he actually loves it, the way he had gotten the chance to feed the kittens every so often,how they purred to the slightest touch of him, the puppy's whining for his attention, he's even allowed to feed the snakes! Oma enjoyed working at the pet shop, but after a while, when the kittens and puppies were asleep and the reptiles were well fed, he had nothing else to kill time with.

"GONTA!" Oma grumbled looking to his side, across the room his coworker stood, Gonta Gokuhara, as he tended to the insects "Ah-Kokichi what do you-!" 

"Excuse me" 

Oma groaned

He shifted his head to look at the stranger, his pestered looking face vanished to one of surprise as he bit his bottom lip, the man was pretty, very pretty, white hair and all, he held a cage along with tons of rodent food as well as toys and small hides, he shifted to one leg and the other seeming as the items were difficult to carry, the strangers hair was damp, he shivered a bit as well, did he walk here? It's pouring outside.

"You look like shit"

The stranger chuckled softly "Sorry, not all of us can look as great as you" he placed the various items on the checkout counter Oma stood behind, He kept his eyes on the man for a moment, as he had a strange feeling towards him, as if he could feel the sorrow slowly killing the stranger, or maybe some other sense.

"Actually, sorry to bother, but can I see the rats you've got here?" 

How awkward this man is.

"Better be sorry" Kokichi grinned, crossing his arms "yeah, just follow me" he walked out from behind the counter, as he walked near where the insects were kept, the white-haired man following, he paused right behind the insect's aisle as the next behind were filled with rodents of many kinds, he walked a bit to the left stopping in front of the Mouses, Rats, and hamsters "here you go!" Kokichi excitedly states, as the white-haired stood near him kokichi took some keys out of his work pants, unlocking the top of the small glass box the Rats were kept in, he took out a small white turning gray one.

"Now these are females" he informed the other "we've got males as well, would you like to see them?" 

The stranger shook his head as he stared with fascination to the rat held by Oma

"May I hold her?" 

Kokichi moved his arms so the man could be able to hold the rodent, his eyes widen, an accidental gasp emitted from him, he quickly tried to recover, the man flinched moving his arm back quickly, looking guilty

Oma stood there, quietly staring at the other, it was rude of him to have such a reaction to the stranger with a prosthetic hand.

"S-sorry" Kokichi stated as he walked closer to the man "just caught me by surprise" 

The stranger nodded as his hands were stuffed in his pockets 

"I-well- I think it's kinda cool, not trying to be rude" he placed the rodent back into the box "can I see?" 

The white-haired hesitated but took his left hand as Kokichi held it gently.

"Sooo cool" he half whines "you're like, those awesome anime character with a shady past!" 

"Thank you" the other mumbled taking the words as a compliment

Kokichi let go of his hand, turning back to the rats "only females?" 

"Yes, two, I have one at home already, well, more like I found her" truthfully he answers "you should really get her checked then" Kokichi commented taking two females out of the container showing the other, the stranger nodding.

"Haven't caught your name yet" 

"Oh- My apologies" the man scrambled, now looking embarrassed? "Komaeda Nagito, I apologize for being late to say so, how pathetic.." 

He called himself pathetic "well, I'm Kokichi Oma, glad to meet you" he'll pretend he didn't hear Komaedas last word.

The silence that stood, made Oma feel strange.

"Is there anything more you'll need?" His mouth twitched, was he uncomfortable?

"No, this is all, thank you" Komaeda smiled reassuringly. 

Oma began to walk back to the counter, Komaeda following along behind

"Why are you so weird?" Really, it's kinda unnecessary for Oma to ask, but he likes running his mouth. He also didn't mean to say out loud. 

Komaeda stayed quiet, ignoring Omas comment.

"Okay...guess that's it huh?"

Komaeda nodded taking cash out, placing it to the counter where Oma stood behind "thank you" collecting the bags containing his items as well as holding two female rats to his chest in a safe container, Komaeda began to walk towards the door outside, where it is currently raining like hell.

"Fuck it" Kokichi mumbles under his breath "WAIT!!" he chased for the white-haired weirdo, car keys at hand.

-  
Kokichi had a fairly well car, well it's not really his car, he has been 'borrowing' it from a good friend, a detective to be specific, not like he needed it, the guy has three cars! What's he gotta do with three? His husband has a car as well so it didn't seem too bad to 'borrow' a car again, even if he had gotten scolded the last time.

Kokichi pulled up to an old looking house, god it looked terrifying, he looked to Komaeda smiling softly.

"Here right?" Kokichi questioned, to which Komaeda answers with a hushed 'yes'.

"Take care of them okay?" Referring to the rat's oma kept his smile "or else I'll have friend beat you to the pulp!"

"I will, no worries" the man exhaled "thank you, again, sorry for the hassle" Komaeda opened the car door slowly as he began exiting.

"Hey, actually, do you want my number?" 

"W-what?" Now Komaedas face was heated from embarrassment, or maybe he was coming with a temperature?

"Yeah dummy! In case you need help with you're babies! You seem new to this" Oma dug his hands into Komaeda bag, as began writing his number on Komaeda receipt. Komaeda went out Kokichis vehicle saying his goodbyes to the other.

"Goodbye Nagi!" 

And Oma drove off, as Komaeda open the door home.


	4. Another One

It's been a couple of weeks since he's gone out, and eventually, he'll have to apply for a job, though, yes, he is wealthy he wants to do things his own way not wanting to rely on his fortune passed down by his parents.

He misses them.

Komaeda had just finished preparing lunch for his children, the rats, they've been adjusting well in the cage he's provided.

He's going out with Kokichi the younger telling his that he 'looked lonely' and felt sorry, it sounded more teasing than a pity tone but Komaeda took his offer into heading at a dinner place his friends owned, Nagito highly doubts the 'friends' part even while knowing the younger in such a small amount of time.

Kokichi was a bit of a liar.

-

"Komaeda!! I can't believe you're here!!" Oma exclaimed with a soft gasp, Nagito couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You invited me, or was that just another lie?" They've hung out a bit and Komaeda enjoyed that the other would even spend his time with a nobody as him.

"Nope, No lies it that Nagi, so how about you join me to a cup of joe and some sweets!" A strong teasing accent by Ouma. Currently, their are at a bakery, the place looked home-y and although it was not large, it wasn't too damn small either.

"You'll be the end of me Oma" sighing Nagito pulled up a chair, to understand what the other was feeling was a mystery that had always left him feeling a bit annoyed, though he could compose himself.

"Nisisi~ maybe that's a good thing!" His emotions changes from one to the other- constantly.

"Ah- so what is all this? A date? Just two strangers hanging out?" 

Oma frownd "nooo don't say that...it hurts you think of me as a stranger yanno? It truly does" sniffiling Kokichi bit his bottom lip "oooh but a date!" He was at a teasing matter once more.

"I wouldn't mind calling it that" Nagito said, patiently. 

"Of course you wouldn't! A date with me is practically a blessing!" 

"What would you like? I'd like for this to be over as quickly as possible" he took out his wallet 

His lips twitched "so rude" Kokichi mumbled "no I'll be paying, what would you like, muffin?" 

The pet name got the older flustered.

"Just a coffee, and I'll be on my way" he refused to look Kokichi's way, not giving the other the satisfaction of his reddened face 

"I don't think so, coffee and a donut for you!, Hot chocolate and a two muffins for me!" Kokichi stood, making his way to the counter, where a short girl with red hair stood, she looked exhausted and apparently annoyed with Oma due to her expression.

The purple haired male sure acted as a child, and frankly he found it quite adorable.

"We need to get some meat on your bones, your practically a skeleton Nagi" 

"I'm fine but thank you for your worry" 

Oma 'tsk'd him as he softly shook his head.

"You wanted me to meet a few people?" 

"They're busy, so I thought it'd be nice to introduce you to them at work!" He was a bit too excited. He wanted to bother his 'friends'.

"So?" 

"Soooo!" He cleared his throat " I saw you watching me, the lady I was talking to was Himiko"

"How'd you two meet" Nagito lazily rested his chin upon his palm.

"Well~ she was a bit of a one night stand? Just happened to see her here!" 

Komaeda furrowed his eyebrows.

"Anyone else?"

"Tenko is her girlfriend, though I'm pretty sure she hates my guts" frowning once more "i-i never did anything to her.." He perked up "then there is Maki! She's a bit rude but fun to mess with!" 

He didn't believe his statement at all. 

"Mm, they all seem kind, hopefully they are"

"No, what they are is boring" Oma rudely stated.

He truly was a mystery.

"Oi! Dipshit!" They both turned to look.

A blond woman with a mechanics attire stood near the counter, she made her way towards them, looking between the shorter and the taller the lady stopped next to Oma's side.

Licking her lips she spoke "you still owe me for last night, fondling with my tits ain't free, you got that?" 

To which Nagito turned facing away, this was not any of his business.

"Shut it, pig, I'll pay up once I get the money, now leave, God you ruin my mood" 

She stood their embarrassed for a while.

Her expression changed once more, back to usual.

"How's the guy?" She moved to Komaeda's side, chills going up his spine as she rested her hand onto his hand.

"He's cute, and tall, probably better than you" 

"He's mine, get your filthy hands off him" a demanding tone.

Nagito didn't know wether Kokichi was being genuine or not.

"What do you say? Wanna take this lady out~"

Finally, he had to speak up when her heaving breasts rested upon his shoulder 

"I'm so sorry but I don't do women" Komaeda answer, removing his hand from hers, he turned to look at the stranger "actually, I'm on a date right now"

She stared at him, with a strange expression, she turned around and walked out without a word.

"That was Miu, she's a cow" the liar snickers 

Komaeda nodded but not really agreeing with his statement.

"Your drinks are done" he turned to look to the counter, where Oma quickly walked to, grinning to a lady giving him a cold stare, protectively standing in front of Himiko, Tenko he assumes.

"You work as..?" Oma was quick

"Oh- at a company that-"

"Business man, got it" Not exactly

"How are your children doing?" Referring to the rats.

"They're fine, I've got them to a veterinarian and their doing well" 

"You don't even let me see them on weekends, they'll miss me you know" he took a bite of his blueberry muffin the other one being raspberry.

"I'm Sure they will" he sipped his coffee, burning his tongue in the process, Nagito can tolerate it.

And they both smiled at each other.

Enjoying the mood, enjoying each other's company. 

Enjoying one another.


End file.
